


Rivulet

by zyxth



Category: The Jungle Book (2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, flirting tiger, they are tigers
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyxth/pseuds/zyxth





	Rivulet

บากีร่านอนคว่ำตัวอยู่บนกิ่งไม้เหนือลำธารปล่อยขาทั้งสี่ห้อยลงมา วันนี้เป็นวันอากาศร้อนอบอ้าว มันหลบมาหาที่งีบพักสงบๆใต้ร่มเงาต้นไม้และใกล้แหล่งน้ำ อุณหภูมิทำให้มันอ่อนเพลียเกินกว่าจะไปทนไอ้หมีบาลูเต้นแร้งเต้นกาใส่

“ไง บากี้”  แน่นอนว่ามันจะต้องมีมารผจญทำลายความสงบสุขของสถานที่ เสือเบงกอลตัวยักษ์ซึ่งขึ้นมานอนก่ายกิ่งไม้ใกล้ๆตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ไม่ทราบ บางทีอาจเป็นตอนที่เสือดำผล็อยหลับไป หรือก่อนหน้านั้น ที่ตลกคือทิศทางลมร้อนๆนี่ไม่เป็นใจให้บากีร่าได้กลิ่นอีกฝ่ายสักนิด นี่อาจเป็นเหตุผลที่ลำธารว่างเปล่าในวันอากาศร้อนขนาดนี้ เพราะสัตว์อื่นต่างยอมทนร้อนดีกว่าเข้าใกล้แชร์คาน  
บากีร่าเป็นข้อยกเว้น ดูเหมือนพญาเสือโคร่งเกิดถูกชะตากับมันอย่างมากจนชอบโผล่หัวไปรบกวนเสือดำอยู่บ่อยๆ ในครั้งแรกๆบากีร่าอยู่ในโหมดระวังภัยขั้นสูงสุด แต่เมื่อผ่านไปหลายครั้งเข้ามันก็แค่หันหน้าหนีอย่างเซ็งๆ “เจ้าอีกละ”  
“ไม่แม้แต่จะทักทายเลยงั้นเหรอ" พญาเสือแสร้งทำท่าทางน้อยอกน้อยใจ  
“ไสหัวไปเถอะ แชร์คาน ข้าขี้เกียจเถียงกับเจ้า”  
“อยากให้ข้าไป? ก็ได้ๆ” 

บากีร่าถอนหายใจโล่งอก ประหลาดใจกับความว่านอนสอนง่าย แน่นอนว่ามันไม่คิดจะบ่นอะไร บากีร่าหลับตาลงดื่มด่ำความสงบที่มาเยือน ทันใดนั้นก็มีแรงกระแทกรุนแรงจนไม้ที่มันเกาะอยู่สั่นสะเทือน แชร์คานกระโดดแผล็วมาที่กิ่งที่บากีร่านอนเล่นอยู่ เสือดำรีบโวย “ไอ้บ้า! กิ่งไม้นี่รับน้ำหนักเราสองตัวไม่ไหว!”  
“ข้ารู้” บากีร่าลงความเห็นว่านั่นเป็นคำตอบที่ไม่ต้องตอบจะดีซะกว่า 

ตามคาด กิ่งไม้หักเป๊าะพาทั้งสองร่างตกลงสู่ผืนน้ำเบื้องล่าง บากีร่าไม่ทันตั้งตัวได้แต่ตะเกียกตะกายเก้ๆกังๆขึ้นมาหลังจมดิ่งไปในลำธาร มันสอดส่ายสายตาหาริมตลิ่งทว่าก็ล้มเหลวเพราะง่วนกับการพยายามไขว่คว้าอากาศเข้าปอด  
ผิดกับเสือโคร่งที่รู้ตัวแต่แรกกระโดดลงน้ำมาท่าสวยๆ มันว่ายเท้งเต้งไปให้เสือดำเกาะทรงตัว พอเสือดำทรงตัวได้แล้วด้วยความหมั่นไส้จึงกดน้ำหนักลงบนหลังอีกฝ่าย แรงกดจากน้ำหนักตัวของเสือตัวผู้โตเต็มวัยเปียกน้ำโชกไม่ใช่อะไรที่ดูถูกได้ แชร์คานจมปุ๋งลงไปในแม่น้ำทันที บากีร่าหันหน้าหนีว่ายเข้าหาพื้นดิน  
เสือโคร่งพุ่งพรวดขึ้นเหนือน้ำ เปียกตั้งแต่หูจรดหางเช่นเดียวกับเสือดำ สีหน้าไม่ทุกข์ร้อนใด ค่อยๆตีน้ำว่ายไปยังบริเวณที่ตื้นกว่าอย่างสบายอกสบายใจ “อากาศร้อนๆอย่างนี้เหมาะกับการแช่น้ำที่สุดแล้ว”

“แช่ไปตัวเดียวเถอะ ถ้าเจ้าจะอยู่ข้าไปดีกว่า” บากีร่าปีนขึ้นตลิ่ง สะบัดตัวไล่น้ำ ตั้งท่าจะเดินจากไป  
“เขาว่าคนสวยมักใจร้าย” บากีร่าแสร้งทำเป็นไม่ได้ยินที่แชร์คานบ่นงึมงำ เสือเบงกอลจึงพูดดังขึ้น “ระหว่างวิ่งไล่จับกับแช่น้ำเจ้าชอบอะไรมากกว่า”  
เสือดำทำหน้าเย็นชา “ข้าชอบนอน”  
“งั้นเจ้าก็นอน” แชร์คานพูดเรื่อยๆเหมือนไม่ได้กล่าวอะไรสลักสำคัญ “ตรงนี้ หรือกลับมาแช่น้ำ ไม่งั้นเราก็เล่นไล่จับกัน”

ในวันแบบนี้แค่วิ่งยังน่าขยาด ไม่มีสัตว์สติดีตัวไหนอยากวิ่งไล่จับกับแชร์คาน จากประสบการณ์บากีร่าไม่ต่อล้อต่อเถียง ไม่มีสัตว์สติดีตัวไหนอยากนอนใกล้แชร์คานเช่นกัน ดังนั้นเหลือเพียงอีกทางเลือกที่ฟังดูไม่เลวร้ายนัก มันจึงเดินกลับไปหาลำธาร เลือกที่ห่างๆจากเสือโคร่งที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้แล้วก้าวลงไปในน้ำ มันยอมรับว่าแช่น้ำในวันอากาศร้อนๆเป็นกิจกรรมที่สบายตัวอย่างยิ่งแม้แต่กับเสือดำที่ปกติมักหลีกเลี่ยงน้ำ

“เจ้านี่คงรังเกียจข้ามาก” แชร์คานหัวเราะ ขยับตัวว่ายเอื่อยๆไปหาเสือดำที่พยายามลอยตัวหนี มันเร่งความเร็วขึ้น บากีร่าก็ถีบเท้าหนีด้วยความเร็วไม่แพ้กัน “โอ้ ข้ารู้แล้ว เจ้าชอบวิ่งไล่จับในน้ำสินะ!”  
บากีร่าแทบจะคว้าก้อนหินแถวตลิ่งปาใส่หัวแชร์คานให้รู้แล้วรู้รอด เอาเถอะ อย่างน้อยมันก็รู้ว่าแชร์คานไม่ได้คิดจะทำอันตรายมัน แค่หาเรื่องรังควาญแก้เบื่อไปงั้นอย่างเคย เสือดำถอยจนถึงพื้นที่น้ำลึกเกินกว่าจะยืนถึงมันจึงหยุด ธรรมชาติของเสือดำไม่ถูกกับน้ำ เสือโคร่งลอยตัวเข้ามาใกล้ขึ้นเรื่อยๆก่อนยกขาหน้าขึ้นแตะหัวเสือดำ ไม่วายสะบัดน้ำใส่หน้าบากีร่าอย่างจงใจ ร้องอย่างร่าเริงจนน่าถีบ “แปะ!”  
เท่านี้เองความอดทนของบากีร่าก็ขาดผึง “เจ้าเป็นลูกเสือเหรอไง! เล่นอะไรไม่รู้เรื่อง! ไอ้เสือเฒ่า!“  
เสือดำเตะน้ำใส่หน้าอีกฝ่ายรัวๆจนแชร์คานหลับตาปี๋ ถอยหลังหนีการจู่โจม เสือดำเห็นอีกฝ่ายล่าถอยก็ยิ่งได้ใจก้าวไล่ต้อนเตะน้ำใส่ตาเสือโคร่งไปเรื่อยๆ รู้ตัวอีกทีก็ย้อนกลับมาที่เดิมของเสือโคร่ง น้ำสูงถึงแค่ช่วงลำตัวเท่านั้น  
นี่มัน..กับดัก!!!!

กว่าบากีร่าจะไหวตัวทันก็สายไปเสียแล้ว แชร์คานกระโจนพรวดขึ้นจากน้ำดึงร่างสีดำให้เสียการทรงตัว บากีร่าทั้งถีบทั้งเตะมั่วซั่วไปหมด ให้ตายเถอะ! ผืนน้ำไม่ใช่สถานที่ของมันสักนิด! แชร์คานผู้ชำนาญในผืนน้ำมากกว่าลุกขึ้นสบายๆแล้วเดินกลับมาใช้สีข้างช่วยดันตัวเสือดำขึ้นยืนเต็มสีเท้า ก่อนปล่อยหัวเราะก๊ากออกมาแบบไม่ไว้หน้า  
บากีล่าทั้งอับอายทั้งโกรธ โกรธตัวเองที่ถูกลูกไม้ตื้นๆหลอกให้เสียความระมัดระวังตัวไป มันจะก้าวขึ้นตลิ่งแต่ก็ถูกแชร์คานขวางทาง เสือดำคำรามเสียงต่ำ “แชร์..คาน!”  
งานอดิเรกพญาเสือเบงกอลคือการยั่วโมโหเสือดำใจเย็นอย่างบากีร่า ไม่มีใครชำนาญไปกว่ามันอีกแล้ว มันจึงรู้ดีว่าขืนแหย่เล่นต่อไปอีกฝ่ายจะสติแตกฟัดกับมันแน่ ซึ่งมันยังไม่มีแผนจะฆ่าเสือดำในเร็วๆนี้เสียด้วย

“ใจเย็นๆน่า เล่นน้ำสนุกๆเอง” เสือโคร่งพูดไป กลั้นหัวเราะไปจนเสียงสั่น  
“ข้าไม่สนุก หลบได้แล้ว” บากีล่าตาขวางใส่

“…อย่าไป” 

เสียงนั้นเบาจนเสือดำนึกว่าตนหูฝาด เพราะมันไม่ได้เป็นน้ำเสียงออกคำสั่งหรือเยาะเย้ยอย่างทุกที น้ำเสียงนั้นอ่อนโยนจนคล้ายกับการอ้อนวอน

“อย่าไปเลย บากีร่า..เวลาไม่มีเจ้า มันน่าเบื่อเกินไป…” แชร์คานพูดเสียงจริงจัง ถ้อยคำอ่อนโยนอย่างหาได้ยาก บากีร่าถลึงตาอ้าปากค้าง  
“เจ้าเป็นไข้แดด!???????????” สีหน้าเสือดำตอนนี้น่าขันยิ่ง ทั้งตกใจ หวาดระแวง กังวล ปะปนจนแชร์คานหลุดหัวเราะออกมาอีกรอบ  
คราวนี้เสือโคร่งยิ้มชั่วร้าย หรี่ตาลง “และเวลาข้าเบื่อข้าก็จะออกไปทำเรื่องที่เจ้าไม่ชอบ เช่นจับมนุษย์กิน”

ความหงุดหงิดใจในตอนแรกระเหิดหายไปหมดแล้วเนื่องจากเหตุการณ์ช็อกโลกที่เพิ่งเกิดขึ้น บากีร่าจึงถอนใจเฮือก ทรุดตัวลงนอนในลำธารตามเดิม มันหลับตาลง ขี้เกียจต่อล้อต่อเถียงกับไอ้เสือเจ้าเล่ห์เอาแต่ใจนี่อีก  
แชร์คานทรุดลงแช่น้ำอย่างพอใจพลางฮัมเพลงด้วยเสียงต่ำๆ อาจเป็นครั้งแรกในชีวิตที่มันคิดว่าอากาศร้อนๆก็ไม่เลวร้ายเกินไปนัก


End file.
